Fighting
by iceprincess12345
Summary: Tabatha and Debbie are at it again. Can Harry try and fix their problem or will he just make thing worse for them? I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER FROM 90210 THEY BELONG TO THE DIRECTOR.


Fighting

One Cloudly day In Beverly Hill California at the Wilson's mansion Tabathia Wilson and Debbie Wilson were fighting again. Debbie's Husband Harry came back from work he heard fighting going on in the house.

"Oh boy not again, please hope my mom is yelling at someone else" Harry said to himself as he walked in the door.

"Excuse me Tabathia, but I can't work at the moment because I have a broken leg. I can't drive, so that means that I can't go ANYwhere at all get over it." Debbie yelled back at her in frustration.

Harry walked into the Kitchen and he saw his wife and mother fighting. Harry walked over to Debbie and rubbed her shoulders.

"Oh I regret the day that you married MY son you stole him away from me and moved to Kansis." Tabathia said angerly at Debbie.

"I regret that the day that I met you. He is MY husband and I love him" Debbie fired back at Tabathia.

"I wish you would fall off the face of the Earth better yet I wish you were never borne" Tabathia fired back at Debbie

"Maybe I will fall off the face of the Earth" Debbie said as she cried

Debbie was about to go out, Harry cought here before she could get any furtherand he gently sat her down on a chair.

"No one is falling off the face of the Earth, now what is going on you two?" Harry asked as he grabbed Debbie's hand.

Harry sat down next to Debbie and Tabathia sat across from Harry

"Ok your wife shoul get a job like now" Tabathia said as she looked angerly at Debbie

"Mom Deb has a job she just can't work at the moment because she has a broken leg and can't really go anywere." Harry said as he looked at his mother.

"Look you could have married someone A Lot better then that one" Tabathia said as she looked at Debbie.

Harry saw the look on his wife's face Debbie was hurting inside, Harry squeezed Debbie's hand. Debbie looked up at her husband she looked vary sad Harry kissed Debbie's hand. Tabathia got up from the table and went outside. Debbie finally let her tears flow from her after Harry's mother left. Harry Gve Debbie a hug and then gave her a kiss Annie came walking in.

"Did I really just come home at a bad time?" Annie, the 15 year old girl asked her parents with a confused expression.

"Just trying to cheer your mother up. Where is Dixion? Harry asked as he sighed

"At the beach remember he is there for the whole weekend" Annie said as she sighed

Annie sat down at the table and Harry looked at his daughter Debbie forced a smiletrying NOT to cry, but she coulden't hold back anymore tears so she started to Cry again.

"Ok I am going to let you guys sort out whatever is going on here. I will be in my room if anyone needs me." Annie said as she left.

After Annie left Harry hugged his wife again he whispered something sweetly in his wife's ear it always calmes her down.

"I can't take it anymore Harry your mother really hates me I tried being nice, but it doesn't work anymore." Debbie said frustrated.

"I know sweetie shhh calm down ok don't listen to my mother" Harry said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I can't just calm down honey she is right I took you away from her she blames me for that" Debbie said as she sighed

"To be honest I did ask you to marry me" Harry said as he smiled

Debbie sighed in frustration again and then she grabbed her crutches and went in the living room. Harry fallowed his wife into the living room they both sat down on the couch Debbie proped her leg up.

"I married for love not money unlike my mother she married for money. My father was wealthey and my mother was poor when she was younger." Harry said as he smiled.

Harry put his arm around Debbie and sighed Debbie rested her head on Harry's shoulder and sighed as well.

"Could she be jelious of me because when I was growing up my parents were and still are really wealthy." Debbie said as she sighed

"I could be possiable sweetie I don't know it's my mother." Harry said as he sighed

Debbie grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and covered herself. Debbie Gently put her foot up on the couch and laied down on the couch Debbie put her head on her husbands lap. Harry didn't know what she was doing he realized Debbie had laied down, so he stroked Debbie's hair gently.

"I mean my mom could be so crule sometime's even when she doesn't know the person" Harry said as he smiled

"I mean on time she yelled a a undercover police officer and she got off with a warning, although I wish they locked her in a cell for one night.I bet you would have loved that Deb." Harry said as he looked down and saw Debbie sleeping.

"Sweet dreams Debbie" Harry said as he smiled

Annie came down the stairs and Harry saw her and motioned for Annie to come over to where he was sitting at. Annie walked over to the couch in the living room and she saw Debbie sound asleep with her head resting on Harry's lap.

"Could you please help me here I would like to get up?" Harry asked his daughter as he sighed.

"Of Course dad" Annie said as she grabbed a pillow"

So Annie grabbed a pillow and Harry gently lifted Debbie's head off of hie lap Annie put the pillow under Debbie's head Harry got off the couch. Gave Debbie a kiss and covered her up then he looked at Annie.

"Thank you Annie" Harry said as he smiled.

"No problem dad now bye bye Silver and Kelly are here I got to go " Annie said as she left

After Annie left Harry went outside to find his mother. Harry saw his mother outside at the pool.

"Mom can we talk now" Harry said a bit angrey still

"Sure Harry what is up?" Tabathia asked as she smiled

Harry sat down at the table near the pool and he sighed in frustration.

"You need to say sorry to my beautiful loving wife" Harry said as he sighed

"I don't need to say anything to her Harry, because you know why?" Tabathia said as she siged angerly.

"Why mom?" Harry asked angerily.

Tabathia got up and walked over to the pool she was about to get in then was stopped by her angry son.

"Because she is in my house, so it is my rules" Tabathia said as turned arount to look at Harry

"You needed our help because of YOUR health problem, so we had to drop everything back home to come here and help you out. And if you don't like I will leave and never speak to you ever again. It feels pretty bad if you have your only child cut ALL coummotions with you isen't it?" Harry asked as he sighed

Tabathia looked at her son angerly and sat back down at the table Harry fallowed her and he sat back down.

"You know what I gave you everything and I mean everything and this is how you pay me back?" Tabathia yelled at him

"Yes it is you can't stop me from loving MY wife. Unlike you I actually married for love and NOT because she is wealthy. Are yoy Jelious of MY wife because she was born in an upper class and YOU were borne poor?" Harry asked as he yelled back at his mother

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Tabathia yelled back at her son

Inside the house in the living room Debbie heard yelling coming from the back yard so, Debbie woke up from her nap and sat up on the couch grabbed her crutches then went outside. Debbie saw Tabathia and her husband fighting she came a little closer.

"STOP IT YOU TWO" Debbie shouted at them they didn't hear her

Debbie, dropped both of her crutches on the ground and fell down she started to cry Tabathia and Harry stopped fighting,

"Deb are you alright?" Harry asked as he rushed to his wife's side

Tabathia, grabbed Debbie's Crutches and handed them to Debbie Harry and Tabathia both helped Debbie up.

"I'm fine at least I got you guys to shut up. What are you two fighting about now?" Debbie asked asshe hopped over to the chair and sat down.

"Believe it or not we were fighting about you Debbie." Tabathia said as she sighed

Tabathia and Harry sat down at the table with Debbie and they both looked at her. Debbie looked vary confused.

"Nevermind that Honey anyway mother I am sorry I love both of you the same an I really want you two to get along." Harry said as he looked at his mother.

"I am sorry too Harry I am jelious of Debbie, for one she took you away from me I was afraid I would never see you again." Tabathia sad sadly

"I'm sorry I didn't know how you felt when I married him and I wasen't thinking that took him away from you. Sometimes I forget he is your only child I grew up with 17 brothers and 16 sisters a really big family." Debbie said as she sniffed

"Debbie I am really sorry for what I said" Tabathia said as she sighed

"Me too" Debbie siad as she sighed as well

"You didn't say anything to offend me at all as for me I did" Tabathia said as she smiled

"I felt like I did" Debbie said as she smiled

"Can you ever forgive me?" Tabathia asked as she smiled

"Of course I can" Debbie said as she smiled

Tabathia got up went over to Debbie and gave her a hug Debbie hugged her back Harry smiled at his mother and wife finally getting along everything was back to normal.

THE END


End file.
